Inattendu
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Elle rougit, ses yeux dorés l’envoûtaient sans qu’elle ne puisse l’en empêcher -LucioleXYuya- -Fic Terminée-
1. Chapitre I

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Inattendu_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_encore une fics neuneu de plus - -'donc romance_

**Couple : **_Miracle j'ai changé, alors je ne vais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit _

**Disclaimer : **_bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais bon voilà quoi _

**Note : **_Et ben pour une fois j'ai rien à dire alors bonne lecture_

**Inattendu**

Elle dormait tranquillement, la fenêtre encore ouverte, laissait passer un petit vent. Il faisait bouger doucement les quelques blondes qui encombrait son visage d'ange.

Lui, il était là comme toujours obéissant à l'ordre de son maître. Il devait la surveiller jusqu'au retour du démon. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne le savait pas mais cette tache lui suffisait, de temps en temps il devait tuer quelques hommes qui en voulait à la jeune femme pour une raison ou une autre. Bien sur Kyo était parti seul et les avait tous laissé un matin d'hiver. Elle se retourna, toujours dans son sommeil, et lui fit face. Un léger murmure s'éleva et troubla le calme de la pièce.

-… Je…. T'aime…

Il ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Cette phrase que les amants se disent si souvent après un long baiser. Mais ce murmure il ne le concernait pas, il était sûrement destiné à l'autre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme remuèrent une deuxième fois et prononcèrent doucement.

-… Luciole…

le rouge s'empara des pommettes du samurai, jamais elle n'avait dis son nom de cette façon, avec tant de douceur. Il s'approcha du futon et déposa un petit baiser papillon sur la joue de la blonde. Il s'écarta vivement en se rendant compte de son geste. La belle du le sentir, dans son sommeil elle caressa sa joue, comme pour imprégner un peu plus cette impression de douceur.

Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement, elle était allongé de tout son long sur le futon, les draps avait été repoussé durant la première partie de la nuit et la laissant alors juste en kimono. !son regard dériva sur sa nuque, puis sur sa gorge et enfin sur sa clavicule. La peau y semblait si douce. Il secoua la tête pour détruire ces pensées étranges qui l'envahissaient.

-Luciole, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête, les joues un peu rosées. Elle le fixait de son regard émeraude si pure.

-Je dois te surveiller, répondit-il simplement.

-Pas pendant que je dors ! je ne suis pas en danger dans mon futon !

Le blond se tut, réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-…

Elle s'écarta un peu du bord du matelas pour lui faire de la place. Il posa son arme par terre et enleva le haut de son kimono pour laisser apparaître un torse bronzé et musclé à souhait. Il se coucha face à elle, mais sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, elle se blottit contre lui en fourrant sa tête dans son épaule . Il lui caressa le flanc à travers le tissus de son kimono. Yuya déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Bonne nuit… murmura-t-elle

Il laissa à son tour un baiser sur le cou de la blonde et s'endormit dans un long sommeil réparateur. Durant la nuit ils s'emmêlèrent un peu plus, la bande de tissus qui tenait le kimono de Yuya se desserra pour enfin se dénouer complètement.

Le soleil se leva, Shinrei se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur. Il s'habilla en hâte d'aller réveiller ses autres amis en commençant par Yuya, la jeune femme dormant dans la première chambre.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et aperçut une forme sous les couvertures. Couvertures que luciole avait pendant la nuit remontée. Il s'approcha du futon et vit un touffe blonde en sortir. Il fit glisser la couverture pour apercevoir le visage de la jeune femme. Mais ce ne fut pas des traits féminins qu'il aperçut loin de là, c'était son frère ! il rougit violemment et décida d'aller réveiller les autres.

La journée commençait décidément bien…

**A suivre….**

_Bon qu'est ce que je peux dire pour ma défense ? Le court de français était ennuyant à mourir ? Ca vous suffit ?_

_Bon lâchez un petit reviews s'il vous plaît_


	2. Chapitre II

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Inattendu_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_encore une fics neuneu de plus - -'donc romance_

**Couple : **_Miracle j'ai changé, alors je ne vais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit _

**Disclaimer : **_bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais bon voilà quoi _

**Note : **_Et ben pour une fois j'ai rien à dire alors bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2**

Sasuke prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Son maître le couvait des yeux tout en buvant son thé. Ils virent tous deux Shinrei descendre l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, où était situées les chambres, le maître de eau semblait choqué. Il vint s'asseoir à la table du ninja et du samurai.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir ?

- Bonten et Akari dormir ensemble ? ricana Sasuke.

- Non, pire !

- Akira et Akari, répondit le jeune, amusé par le jeu.

- Non… Keikoku et Yuya !

Yukimura ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns de surprise et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Il reposa sa tasse et annonça gaiement :

- Kyo ne va pas être content !

Shinrei tilta, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça, voir son frère avec une femme lui avait déjà fait un assez grand choc. Bontenmaru descendit à son tour les escaliers tous aussi choqué que le maître des eaux quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je viens de voir Luciole torse nu qui sortait de la chambre de Yuya !

- Tiens ça devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Des pas retentirent à l'étage et vinrent jusqu'aux escaliers. C'était Akari. La chamane semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

- Yuya, elle était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller quand Luciole est rentré, elle n'a pas crié et elle l'a même embrassé !

- C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais ! Kyo va être furieux !

« NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS »

- Il semblerait que ce fut de courte durée, fit nonchalamment Yukimura.

La jeune femme blonde pointa le bout de son nez. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs, elle s'assit à table et au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant elle hurla :

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien c'est juste que l'on se pose des questions sur tes activités noct…

Sasuke tenta de terminer sa phrase, mais la main de son maître était plaquée fermement sur sa bouche. La jeune femme vira au cramoisi.

- Excuse-le, ce n'est qu'un adolescent plein d'hormones !

- Je ne suis pas plein d'hormones ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est lancé le sujet, c'est…

Yukimura l'empêcha une seconde fois de terminer sa phrase, ne voulant pas mettre l'un de ses amis en mauvaise postures face à la blonde. Le maître de flammes fit son apparition et vint à la table, s'asseyant à côté de la chasseuse de prime et passant son bras autour de sa taille. La réaction de Yuya ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

- Luciole j'ai dis… DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ME TOUCHER !

Tiens il n'y a plus de thé, remarqua le blond sans pour autant lâcher la taille de sa voisine.

- Luciole, lâche-moi !

- Laisse-moi manger en paix ! répondit-il sans colère.

Il la fixa. Elle rougit, ses yeux dorés l'envoûtaient sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'était à cause de ce regard qu'elle se laissa faire. Depuis que Kyo était parti elle sentait le fauve veiller sur elle, grâce à ça elle avait mieux appris à le connaître, elle comprit petit à petit que crier ne servait à rien et que Luciole était plus têtu qu'une mule. Mais aussi qu'il pouvait être très patient, comme lorsqu'elle prenait un bain et qu'il attendait devant la porte qu'elle aie fini sans broncher ou encore qu'il pouvait être très tendre, comme quand il l'avait réveillé environ une heure plus tôt en un seul baiser. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle était sortie des bras de Morphée en ronronnant.

Yuya laissa finalement son compagnon manger tranquillement, la main toujours sur ses hanches.

- Alors ça fait combien de temps ? demanda soudainement Yukimura.

- Heu… je…

- Depuis hier soir, affirma Luciole en coupant la blonde qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Je crois que je vais être jaloux, tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis, ajouta le maître de Sanada l'œil joueur.

Le blond se leva et son visage prit un air de colère jamais vu. Le kimono de Yukimura se mit à roussir.

- Tu la touche je te tue !

- Tu devrais l'écouter mon Petit Yukimura. Là il est prêt à te découper en rondelles…

Voyant ses vêtements s'enflammer, le guerrier Sanada se dandina dans tous les sens en espérant éteindre le feu et sauver ses vêtements. Mais les flammes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir bien au contraire.

- Luciole, arrête-les s'il te plaît… implora-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

- Laisse-le tranquille… il ne me fera rien, dit calmement Yuya en buvant son thé.

A la surprise générale, Le maître de flammes fit cesser le brasier et se rassit aux côtés de sa douce. Elle pensa à Kyo un instant, qu'allait-il dire de cette relation ?… De toute façon il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Avec Luciole elle se sentait protégée, utile et surtout beaucoup plus aimée. Enfin sur ce dernier point elle se comprenait. Elle se leva de table et tout en se dirigeant vers les bains de plaine air elle annonça:

- Je vais me baigner.

Le blond leva la tête, les sens en alerte, sa compagne s'en allait. Mais où ? il n'avait pas écouté et comme d'habitude il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Bontenmaru vit le désarroi du jeune homme et expliqua :

- Elle est partie au bain ! Bougre D'andouille !

- Merci…

**_A suivre…_**

_Petite précision sur cette fics : Je la fais au feeling rien n'est prévu à l'avance je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va se terminer ni si elle va être longue ou courte… Ce que je peux juste vous dire c'est qu'elle risque d'être bâclée je n'ai pas du tout l'inspiration… dsl pour ceux qui l'aimait bien…_


	3. Chapitre III

**Auteur : **_Gasp31 ou Gaspy_

**Titre : **_Inattendu, titre bidon je sais… chui pas doué pour les titres –'_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ Une fics neuneu de plus - -'donc romance_

**Couple : **_Miracle j'ai changé, alors je ne vais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit _

**Disclaimer : **_bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais bon voilà quoi _

**Note : **_Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de génial ( enfin avec moi c'est pas trop possible…) mais bon je ne savait pas du tout comment faire la fin… _TT

**Chapitre 3**

Luciole s'avança dans les couloirs du bâtiment dans lequel il logeait. Les murs étaient blancs et sales, cela ressemblait plus à un hôpital qu'à un hôtel mais bon il n'avait beaucoup d'argent, malgré le fait que Yukimura soit Shogun, et vivaient tous sur les économies de la chasseuse de prime. Il bifurqua à droite et entendit de l'eau couler. Une porte se dressa devant lui.

-… Voilà enfin les bains…

Il passa dans les vestiaires et enleva ses vêtements pour enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il entra et jeta un regard un regard dégoûté au bassin.

-J'aime pas l'eau…

-Et ben que fais-tu là alors ?

-Oh Yuya, tu es là ?

La blonde ne releva pas, connaissant bien le caractère pour le moins singulier de son petit ami.

-Et bien je vais me baigner avec toi !

-Si tu veux

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise. ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, sans parlant juste en sentant la chaleur et al douceur de l'autre. Le mibu rompit le silence :

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-Ca quoi ?

-« Ne me touche plus jamais »

Yuya prit la main du blond en la tripotant nerveusement, il la retiraz pour aller caresser distraitement son flanc.

-Et bien quand tu es arrivé… tu as… essayer de f…

-Faire l'amour

La chasseuse de prime sourit malgré sa gène. Son compagnon pouvait être d'une franchise résistante à toute épreuve.

-Et… tu as fait comme K…

-Kyo

-Tu m'as fait peur… finit elle par avouer

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte en posant un baiser papillon sur sa joue rougie après cette révélation. Elle se retourna et le fixa d'un regard persan qu'il lui rendit à sa grande surprise, avant d'unir leur deux bouches dans un long et doux baiser.

_Derrière la porte…_

-Yukimura m'avait prévenu, elle est bien plus heureuse sans moi… c'est bien pour une fois elle m'a écouté…

Il eu un petit ricanement triste et posa son sabre au sol comme un adieu. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur sans lui, elle n'aurait plus de problème et vivrait heureuse.

**FIN**

_Bon mon manque d'inspiration sur la fin de cette fics est flagrant j'espère que ça vous plus quand même…_

_Yuya : Comment tu veux que ça plaise ! C'est beaucoup trop court !___

_Auteur : Je sais… je vous fais toute mes excuses_

_Luciole : Moi j'ai pas compris… Je n'aime pas l'eau alors pourquoi je vais me baigner ?_

_Auteur : Je ne préfère pas répondre…_

_Luciole : De quoi tu parles ?_

_Auteur : --' bon laissez quand même un petit reviews SVP_


End file.
